glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story during the third, fourth and fifth seasons. She was a student at William McKinley High School and NYU. She was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. She was in the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. During Tina's time in High School, she pretended to have a stutter. However, it was uncovered by Artie, and she spoke without one since. Tina is known to be persuasive and bold, however she is there for her friends when they need her help. Her closest friends are Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams. She is also good friends with Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Her most prominent relationship was with Mike Chang, which lasted from the middle of Season Three to the time-jump in Season Six. Tina was a recurring character for the first two seasons before being promoted to a main character in Season Three. She was once again demoted to recurring status in Season Six. It is unclear what Tina's profession is as of Season Six. Biography Tina was born on January 15, 1995 to Sandra Chang and her unnamed birth father. Sandra wasn't interested in being a mother, so she put Tina up for adoption. Tina knew she was adopted but she wasn't interested in finding out about her birth mother until Mike did some digging at the doctor's office. Tina deals with being unwanted by her birth mother, but she is welcomed with open arms by her birth father. Personality Tina tends to be snarky, sarcastic, open and opinionated towards her friends. She also has a Santana-ish attitude towards her friends. Tina is considered a diva by her friends, although she isn't treated that way in Glee Club. Tina has shown that she is a team player, until she wants her time to shine in Glee Club; Tina wanted a chance to shine while Brody was interim director of the Glee Club. So she changed the setlist so she was prominently featured. Her selfishness backfired and the Glee Club was disbanded after that point. Tina also has disregard for other people's feelings and is extremely critical, moreso towards Marley: Tina portrayed her as a weak, pathetic character in her test script for her television station at NYU. She also blamed Marley for ending up in the hospital after Marley overdosed on painkillers, while not taking into account the hacker did something wrong. Tina is seen as dramatic, and is often used as comedic relief; Tina dramatically suggests Finn is racist after Sue puts it into their heads, and her suggestion for Korean music isn't considered at all while Brody considers using Spanish music as per Santana's request. Tina is also obsessed with popularity and fame, and has a crush on Blaine's brother Cooper; she spent the entire episode of ''What I Like About You ''obsessing over how she can get Cooper's attention, but was heavily disappointed when Cooper just gave her, Marley and Brittany a pat on the back. Relationships '''Mike-Tina Relationship ''(Tike)'' The Mike-Tina '''relationship (commonly known as '''Tike) was the romantic relationship between Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Mike and Tina broke up prior to Tina's senior year of High School. When Tina graduates from High School, she agrees to help Brittany with a dance class, but she didn't anticipate Mike showing up as well. Tina decides to be cordial towards Mike, but there are still feelings between Mike and Tina. After Mike announces his feelings, Tina and Mike decide to get back together, deciding to do the long distance relationship. Mike eventually moves to New York City and attends the Alvin Ailey school in Midtown. However, he fails to tell Tina, and Tina ends up upset with him. Tina eventually forgives him and the two of them have a stable and drama-free relationship. Mike also tries to help Tina find her birth mother when Tina realizes her doctor has the same name as her. When Tina's birth mother wants nothing to do with her, Tina decides not to find her birth father. Mike takes matter into his own hands, but it upsets Tina that Mike didn't respect her boundaries. TIna's birth mother convicnes her that Mike only wanted what was best for her, and that while she didn't want a relationship with him, she shouldn't stop trying to find her birth father. Tina accepts Mike's help and together they meet her birth father. Mike and Tina break up during the five year time jump, but it's not said why. Trivia * She is the only one of the Alumni to not have been romantically involved with Puck.